


End to End

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: <a href="http://snapely.tumblr.com/">snapely</a> requested: "kurt + blaine + double-ended dildo (both boys prefer to bottom, so kurt finds something to work with that ;) also mutual fingering!!) This also covered an anon prompt, who asked for: “i’m ALWAYS up for more klaine prostate play…how about mutual masturbation with both of them fingering themselves and watching each other? they both get vocal and maybe some begging and dirty talk happens….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	End to End

Kurt is lying in bed propped up on pillows and Blaine is on a trundle bed opposite him in the same position.

The television is on and there is also music coming from Kurt's laptop on his desk. It's their "going to bed" playlist. Both TV and laptop are set to a high enough volume to drown out any regular volume noises.

This is their compromise to Burt and Carole. They're almost eighteen and seniors and Kurt's parents can't exactly tell them not to be intimate, but they can't exactly condone sharing a bed, either. So if they want to share a room for the night they have to keep up this arrangement.

They've yet to really push it.

Blaine is completely terrified of Kurt's parents thinking that he only comes around to take advantage of their son. He is earnest about this and despite every effort on Kurt's part to get him to budge (who knew that Kurt would end up being the pushy one?), Blaine refuses to touch him once they've settled down for the night.

Kurt clearly needs a new battle plan.

And then it occurs to him.

"I can't stop thinking about the other day," he begins, tilting his head against a pillow and catching Blaine's eye.

"They'll go on sale again, honey. And I don't think there was any lasting damage to that lady's wrist."

Kurt laughs, sucking in his bottom lip. "I meant after that. When we went back to your house."

Blaine's eyes darken. "Kurt."

He knows that tone. And it feels so amazingly easy to draw out the motion as he slides one hand down under the sheet to touch himself. Blaine's eyes follow his hand. "Aw, come on. Humor me."

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, voice thick.

Kurt breathes in sharply; he's already hard, just watching Blaine's soft eyes and flushed face and the pulse pounding at his throat. He never thought that he'd like being watched but apparently he does; he strokes himself slowly, firmly through his pajamas, and Blaine's eyes fix on his hand moving beneath the blankets.

"Can't stop thinking about your fingers in me," he whines, sinking lower onto the bed. "You kept stopping and asking me if I was okay but god, Blaine, I just wanted more. Two was good--three was better--four was--" His breath catches as a bead of pre-come slides down the head of his cock and he smears it down the shaft. "Then you asked me to touch you, too, and--god."

He'd knelt over Blaine's legs as let Blaine finger him while he'd buried his fingers to the last knuckle inside Blaine's body--it was the weirdest thing they've ever done so far, fingering each other at the same time, neither wanting to admit that they both wanted to bottom that night. It's become a trend; they swap bottoming like it's a treat, because they've both become addicted to taking each other. 

"Santana gave me this ridiculous thing for Christmas last year," Blaine blurts into the silence.

And mood kill. Kurt slows down, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It's uh," Blaine says, licking his lips. He's stroking himself, too, and Kurt focuses on that. "One of those toys. But it's got, uh, two sides?"

Kurt's cock pulses between his fingers. "Oh my god." He can't help it; he reaches down between his legs and presses his throbbing hole. "Oh my god, Blaine."

Blaine is doing the same thing, but Kurt needs to hear it, so he asks, "Are you fingering yourself?"

"Yes," Blaine sighs.

"Talk to me, honey."

"I've fucked myself three times this week thinking about your cock in my ass, Kurt, what else can I--shit--" He bends a little, and his hand disappears farther between his legs. "Oh fuck, I need--"

Kurt takes a tube from his nightstand and tosses it over. Blaine kicks the sheets off--he's hugely hard in his boxer briefs, and the sight of makes Kurt's mouth go wet. He doesn't take them off, just lies on top of the blankets with a fist of lubricant and slides his hand in. He strokes himself for a moment, and then Kurt watches as his fingers venture carefully south and push up inside of his body.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt," he moans, eyes sliding shut and head falling back. 

Kurt aches watching him, and gives in after about three seconds, mimicking the gesture; he pushes two fingers inside of himself, gasping as the pressure triggers a dozen different sensations through his body.

"Where is this lovely gift that Santana gave you?" he asks, breathing heavily as he fucks himself. He adds a finger, savoring the burn.

"I hid it in the back of your closet. It was the--joint gift she gave us, I just hid it because I didn't want you to be--embarrassed."

Kurt's eyes flash. Blaine stares back at him as they both finger themselves. The noise of wet fingers in tight cavities is drowned out by the television and the laptop, but it doesn't matter.

"Can we use it now?" Kurt asks, going faster. If he were touching his cock he'd be close by now, but he's ignoring it and so is Blaine.

"Fuck," Blaine hisses, spreading his legs. The sight of his bent fingers and fist moving inside of his underwear to fuck himself harder and faster is enough to make Kurt's cock leak. The front of his underwear is sticky with damp spots already. "God yes Kurt, I just--your parents--"

Kurt can feel the arousal pound through him like a second heartbeat. He knows how rough and crazy his voice can get when he's like this. "I can be quiet if you can."

"Shit, okay," Blaine gasps, and stops touching himself. He disappears into Kurt's closet and comes back with the Christmas-themed gift bag that Kurt had always just assumed was full of left-over tissue paper and whatever gag gift Santana had given them. Blaine takes out the toy--it's comically huge, but the actual insertion parts don't seem out of their league, and the moment he sees it he imagines Blaine impaling himself on it and his brain goes completely blank.

Blaine climbs onto his bed and into his lap, kissing him hard and fast. "Fuck, I don't want to wait. How can we...?"

Kurt eyes the toy and then them and says, "Like, a scissor kind of thing? Kneel sideways between my legs? We could do it back to back but I want to see your face, god."

"God, yes, here, let me," Blaine babbles and they shuck their underwear--they've learned to keep shirts on because it's easier to duck under blankets and look clothed if they hear their parents coming. His erection bobs freely and Kurt can't stop himself from touching it, smoothing his fist down the hard, pink flesh. "Oh don't--I'm--so fucking close already and I want to be full when I come."

The logistics of this aren't easy; Blaine kind of kneels over his thigh and then tilts, exposing himself sideways. Kurt props his hips up with a pillow and does sort of the opposite. They squirt a quarter of a tube of lubricant over the toy, and then Kurt begins gently working the right end between Blaine's legs.

"Oh--oh fuck it's big--"

"Shh, volume control--"

"Fuck, so good," Blaine gasps, inching down onto the toy. God, he takes it so well. Kurt watches, enthralled, as the toy spreads his cheeks, as it disappears into that stretched pink hole. He bites his lip.

"Let me," he says, spreading himself out.

"Oh god Kurt yes, come here," Blaine says, angling himself down so that Kurt can slide the other side of the toy inside of himself.

They breathe into the silence for as long as it takes to get it inside of Kurt, and then Blaine rocks his hips experimentally.

"Shit," he moans.

His belly heaves as he rolls himself down and in, pushing the toy inside of his body and into Kurt's at the same time.

"Oh my god this is going to over so fast," Kurt gasps. The toy isn't as big as either of them, but it's enough, and if he even touches himself right now that's going to be it--it feels so good, and Blaine is kind of guiding it, and Blaine's tight, hot body writhing above him like a goddamn dancer, muscles catching the low light, sweat beaded at his temples and across his forehead.

He grabs Kurt's hands where they are resting on his chest and hip and squeezes their sweaty fingers together. They don't talk for a long while, just spread wide and fuck into each other, savoring the burning stretch and the push pull of the thick dildo.

Blaine is so beautiful riding the toy into Kurt; Kurt almost doesn't even think about coming until Blaine starts to buck and sob under his breath, trying so hard to be quiet. He's so goddamn expressive that sometimes Kurt forgets to breathe.

"Kurt," he gasps, fucking them both at the same time. "Kurt I want to--come--I can't--"

"Press down hard into me, sweetheart," Kurt says softly, wrapping his fist around Blaine's dribbling cock. 

"Oh, oh--oh--" It takes thirty seconds of hard, furious jerking and Blaine comes with the toy buried as far into him as it can go. He spills wet and thick over Kurt's fingers, shaking with spasms. He collapses a little sideways and Kurt grips him tightly. "Oh my god, let me--" He slides off the toy carefully, then twists his hand around the middle of it and turns it into of Kurt, pushing it a little.

"Ohfuckyes, right there," Kurt gasps, staring down at his naked thighs which are splattered with Blaine's come and sweat. It doesn't take much more than that, just the image and Blaine fucking him fast and dirty with the toy. He comes the moment that Blaine's free hand squeezes the head of his cock.

"Merry Christmas?" he pants.

Blaine falls over, laughing.


End file.
